Weak Wall
Breakable Walls are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are cracked walls that can be broken with a Bomb or variation of a Bomb, revealing a room or passageway hidden behind it. Sometimes, they do not feature cracks, but the alignment of objects nearby may hint at a Breakable Wall being present. In most games, when Link hits a Breakable Wall with his sword, they make a different sound than when a regular wall is struck. Breakable Walls can be found both around a game's Overworld as well as in dungeons. A room hidden behind a Breakable Wall is typically not seen on a dungeon's map, and is only added after it has been uncovered. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Breakable Walls can be found in some dungeons and in the Overworld. In the Overworld, they can be destroyed with a bomb and are not always easily distinguished from normal walls. In dungeons, they sometimes have a crack in them, while others don't; the unmarked ones often lead to a secret room. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past A Breakable Wall appears within the Secret Passage. They also appear in various other places within buildings and dungeons. Breakable Walls come in two forms; one that has only minor cracks and may be broken only with a Bomb, and another kind in which the doorway it obstructs is more clearly visible. These can be destroyed by running at them with the Pegasus Boots, as well as Bombs. Interestingly, the Tower of Hera, as well as some other dungeons, feature many walls with cracks that cannot be destroyed in any way. On the Pyramid, there exist a few Breakable Walls that can only be broken by means of a Super Bomb. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Breakable Walls typically appear as doorways covered with rubble, although there are exceptions. Some trees found outside the Seashell Mansion — the only talking trees found in the game — tell Link about Breakable Walls and how to uncover them. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask ]] Breakable Walls commonly appear as brown stone walls that block passages. On Death Mountain and certain other areas are found another kind of Breakable Wall, discernible as a square that sticks out from the rest of the rock wall. The Megaton Hammer can also break these walls. Breakable Walls in ''Majora's Mask appear and behave identically to their Ocarina of Time counterparts. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Breakable Walls are not as common in these games as they are in others, but those that do appear often lead to important areas. In Oracle of Ages, the entrance to the Wing Dungeon is sealed off by a Breakable Wall, and in the Mermaid's Cave in the past, there is a Breakable Wall in the first room. If the dungeon is entered in the present after bombing the wall, there will be a new, normal-looking doorway where the bombed wall was in the past. In Oracle of Seasons, Snake's Remains and the Ancient Ruins both have rooms not on the maps that contain over a hundred Rupees each, both of which are found behind Breakable Walls. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Breakable Walls appear in the game and serve the same general purpose as they did in other games, to hide secret areas or treasures from view. The most noticeable and unique instance of a Breakable Wall appears in Ganon's Tower. After defeating Phantom Ganon for the final time, Link must use the ghostly guardian's own sword to break through an otherwise impenetrable wall to access the corridor leading to Ganondorf. There is also another giant Breakable Wall is found on Outset Island, which protects Jabun's cave. When Link approaches the wall while on the King of Red Lions, he gets caught in a whirlpool and has to destroy the sections of the Breakable Wall using his cannon before reaching the middle of the whirlpool. Breakable Walls that Link has to destroy using light reflected from the Mirror Shield also appear in a few dungeons, namely the Earth Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Breakable Walls are not very common in this game, though they are frequently seen on Death Mountain, especially during the battle with Shadow Link in this region. A few can also be seen in other areas and dungeons. Breakable walls usually lead to small rooms containing items, though they occasionally seal larger areas. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Breakable Walls are found throughout the overworld and hide various secret areas such as Fairy Fountains and hidden treasures. They are also found in the various dungeons, and are often required to be destroyed in order for Link to progress. Breakable walls look more like piles of stones than cracked walls in this game. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass There are many Breakable Walls in the Temple of Wind on the Isle of Gust, and the Goron Temple on Goron Island. Breakable Walls are also found on Mercay Island, Bannan Island and Molida Island. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks A Breakable Wall is found behind Hyrule Castle. It is hinted at by a Hyrulean Soldier who informs Link that there used to be a cave in the area. There is also a Breakable Wall in the top-left corner of the Anouki Village and in the Ocean Temple. The Tower of Spirits also has Breakable Walls, that can usually only be noticeable in complete darkness (light shines through from the other side). See also * Illusion es:Paredes Agrietadas Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items